gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Brawl: The MS-Paint Hack
(Inspired by Super Smash Bros. Fanfiction) (Disclaimer: Don't take this seriously) Brawl: The MS-Paint Hack is a Super Smash Brothers Brawl hack (idea) that aims to be "just like one of those MS-Paint SSB rosters on the internet." Characters All of the characters in SSBB are in it, in addition to Squirtle, Charizard, and Ivysaur being available in both Pokémon Trainer AND Independent form. Newcomers to Brawl *MewTwo *The Angry Video Game Nerd *Optimus Prime *Pixel Mario *Pixel Link *Cthulu *Classic Tails *Mega Man X *Simon Belmont (Castlevania Judgment) *Bill Rizer *Derpy Hooves *Edward Elric *Alphonse Elric *Bean The Dynamite *Peter Griffin *Gilda *Rainbow Dash *Goenitz *Goeniko *Dr. Mario *Ultramagnus (Famicom-style) *Nostalgia Critic *Godzilla *Gamera *Leonardo (80s) *Donatello (80s) *Raphiel (2003) *Michelangelo (2003) *Longcat *Nyan Cat *Doge *Cartman (Stick of Truth Incarnation) *Billy Mays *Weegee *Little Mac *Ben T. Looney *Kyo *Miss X *Mai *Ryu *Pinkie Pie *America Man (Guile) *Captain Hindsight *Button Mash *ME-tan *XP-tan *Vista-tan *Shadow The Hedgehog *Crash Man *Crash Bandicoot *Team Chaotix *Cornholio *Harry Potter *Greg Heffley *Chun-Li *SpongeBob SquarePants *Henry Stickman *Animation (From Animator vs. Animation) *Terry Bogard *Captain America *New Captain Falcon (Rick Wheeler) *Steve (Minecraft) *SkyDoesMinecraft *Dinky Hooves *Big the Cat *Earthbound Hippie *Dr. Oz *Dr. Phill *Shoop da Whoop *KFC Nyan Cat *Chizuru *Beat *Gum *Yo-yo *Mr. P Head *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Kyle Broflofski *Princess Kenny *Sailor Mercury *Shadow the Hedgehog *Virtual Boy *Master Chief *P.Pals *Call of Duty Fanboy *BrutalDoomSucks Movement *Kim Kaphwan *Ninten *Captain N *Bayonetta *Ridley *Gary Oak *Generation II Pokémon Trainer *Generation III Pokémon Trainer *Generation IV Pokémon Trainer *Generation V Pokémon Trainer *Generation VI Pokémon Trainer *Ash Ketchum *Pichu *Raichu *Cursed Great Deku Tree *The Brickster *David Fischer *Tiger Woods *Geese Howard *N64-Style Mario *Mario-1 *Mario-2 *Rainbow Factory-Style Rainbow Dash *Rain *He-Man *She-Ra *Reptile *Orko *The Super Smash Brothers Brawl Announcer *Mii *Krystal *Chao *Jon (JonTron) *Patrick Star *Birdo *Baby Yoshi *Mini Mario *Xernas *Yvetal *Giritina *Fenniken *Blaze the Cat *Chris *Orochi Chris *Chris Thorndyke *Orochi Chris Thorndyke *Chris Bores *Orochi Chris Bores *Chris Brown *Orochi Chris Brown *Chris Rock *Orochi Chris Rock *Green Biker Dude *Kula Diamond *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Bot *Scootaloo *Diamond Tiara *Sonic Adventure-Style Sonic *Violent Ken *Princess Cadence *Princess Serenity *Son Goku *Goku *Super Sayin Goku 1 *Super Sayin Goku 2 *Super Sayin Goku 3 *Super Sayin Goku 4 *Super Sayin God Goku *Fake Super Sayin Goku *Ascended Super Sayin Goku *Vegeta *Finn and Jake *Amy Rose *Ancient Aliens Guy *Zero the Artificial Hedgehog *Commander Video *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Mighty the Armidillo *Gohan *Bulma *Piccolo *Yamcha *Trunks *Android 18 *Android 17 *Buu *Cell *Trunks *Goten *Dende *Uub *Korin *Popo *Micheal De Santa *Franklin Clinton *Trevor Philips *Missingno. *Ben Franklin (Tony Hawk Underground 2) *Heavy (TF2) *Scout (TF2) *Pyro (TF2) *Optic Sunflower *Cyclops *Spiderman *Ganon *CD-i King *Trixie Lulamoon *Mega Man *Jill Valentine *Ben Franklin (Assassin's Creed) *Classic Era Bob *Google+ Era Bob *Serious Super Sayin God Form 8 Shin Akuma plus @ New Stages *Upgrading Through Windows Versions (Settings: Which Windows Versions would you like to see?) Songs: Windows XP Install Theme/CANYON.MID Remix, CANYON.MID Classic, Windows Longhorn Sound Remix, Sakurbano Kiss *The Hangar Songs: At DOOM'S Gate (Remix,) At DOOM'S Gate (PC and SNES at the same time,) DOOM Title Theme, Waltz of the Demons, I Sawed the Demons *Rokaku Dai-Heights Songs: Sweet Soul Brother (JSRF,) Let Mom Sleep (JSR,) Sweet Soul Brother (THUG2,) Birthday Cake *Wendy's Hotel Songs: Hotel Mario theme, Big Beat Mario *San Andreas Songs: *Insert Rap and Classic Rock Songs here!* *Greenflower Zone Songs: Greenflower Zone Act 1, Medow Match Zone, Sunset Park Zone *Klonthle Base Zone Songs: Klonthle Base Zone, Fairy (MIDI,) Greenflower Zone (MIDI,) Zelda II Dungeon (MIDI,) Aroura Icefield (MIDI,) Rainbow Factory (MIDI) *Gwonam's Flying Carpet Songs: Sonic the Fighters Flying Carpet Remix, Scrub Scrub Scrub *Rainbow Factory Songs: Rainbow Factory, What My Cutie Mark is Telling Me, This Day Aria, Don't Mine At Night, The Ultimate Battle of Ultimate Harmony *Cloudsdale Songs: Morning In Ponyville Instrumental Jam Remix, Celestia's Ballad Extended Version, SimCity SNES Capital Theme Orchestrial, SimCity SNES Megatropolis Theme Extended, Rainbow Dash Fighting is Magic Theme *Angel Island Songs: Angel Island S3K Classic Remix, Ice Cap Zone 3 (Sonic Adventure,) Sky Sanctuary Modern Remix, Unknown from M.E. (ME-tan version) *Planet Namek Songs: Dragon Ball Theme Instrumental, Rock the Dragon *The World of Warcraft Songs: South Park Theme Over The Years, Vote or Die Extended, Stop Bullying Remix *Seaside Hill (Settings: Sea Gate, Ocean Palace, or Seaside Hill?) Songs: Sea Gate, Seaside Hill, Ocean Palace, Seaside Hill VS, Emerald Coast Classic, Neo Green Hill Zone Remix, Seaside Denied VS. Crusin on the Seaside *3D Pinball For Windows Songs: 3D Pinball Theme Orchestrated, Windows XP Install Theme, Canyon.MID Remix *Nuketown (Settings: Nuketown, Nuketown 2025, Nuketown Zombies, or Nukehouse?) Songs: Traffic Trouble (MIDI,) Traffic Trouble (Sound Blaster Pro 2,) Traffic Trouble Remix, Traffic Trouble Tri Mix, Egg Rock Zone *KOF 96 Stadium (Settings: Destroyed or Normal) Songs: Fairy, Trash Head, Arashi No Saxophone 1 AST, Arashi No Saxophone 2 Custom Arrangement, Arashi No Saxophone 5 *China (Street Fighter Alpha 2 Chun-Li Stage) Songs: Street Fighter Alpha 2 Chun-Li Theme, Street Fighter Alpha Chun-Li Remix, Street Fighter Alpha 3 Chun-Li Theme, Super Street Fighter II Fei Long theme, Street Fighter III Second Impact Yang and Yun mix *Jade Gully Zone (Settings: Jade Gully or Windy Hill) Songs: Space Queens, Windy Hill Zone Act 1, Quartz Quardrant Present US, Quartz Quardrant Good Future JP *Hidden Palace Zone (Settings: Sonic 2 or 3) Songs: Hidden Palace Zone Sonic 2, Hidden Palace Zone Sonic 3, Tidal Tempest Past Arrangement, Mystic Cave Zone 2P *Browser (Settings: Chrome, Internet Explorer, Firefox, WorldWideWeb)\ Arashi No Saxophone 1 Genesis Remix, Windows XP Error Remix, Numa Numa, Carmeldansen, Rick Roll *How to make your own Sonic Fan Character! Songs: Sonic Unleashed Night Battle Music, Chun-Nan Day Dance Remix *Dragon Valley Songs: Dragon Valley Act 1, Dragon Valley Act 2, Dragon Valley Act 2 Orchastrated, Chun-Nan Day *Shibuya Terminal Songs: Sweet Soul Brother Remix, The Concept of Love, Fly like a Butterfly, Humming the Bassline (JSRF) *Game Developer's Engine Songs: Metallic Madness Bad Future US, Wacky Workbench Present US/JP Remix, Minecraft Calm, Krauser Theme *SSBB Level Editor Songs: SSBB Level Editor, SSBM Rest Area Theme, The Meaning of Truth (F-Zero,) Mega Man 8 Beta Unused Theme *??? (JSRF Final Area) Songs: Grace and Glory (JSRF,) Grace and Glory (JSR,) Grace and Glory (JSR/F Mix) *Death Mountain Songs: Zelda II Dungeon Theme, A Link To The Past Opening Theme Orchestrated, Zelda II Cave Theme Orchestrated *Go!Animate Politics Songs: Acid Jazz, Go!Animate Movie Theme Song, Blues *Oil Desert Zone Songs: DUCKS!, Arashi No Saxophone 3 *The Microsoft Paint Battle Zone Songs: The Microsoft Paint Battle Zone Theme, Battlefield Theme Additional Game Modes King of Fighters Mode King of Fighters Mode is a variant on Stock where you pick 2-5 characters and swap between them as you die. Sonic Boom Mode A mode where you are judged as to how fast your opponent is in the air when it dies. Traditional Fighter Mode A mode that is locked on damage mode, 2 players only, you face your opponent at all times, and obstacles are disabled. Brawl High Mode In addition to having the classic Subspace Emissary, The MS-Paint Hack adds its own story mode, complete with cutscenes made with MS-Paint and Windows Movie Maker. Gameplay Changes *You now have a Super Combo bar. It increases as you hit your opponent or get hit. *You can do final smashes one of two ways: The normal way; using the Smash Ball, or by filling the Super Combo bar and doing a specific button combination. *When playing as Yoshi, if you eat a Blue-colored character, you can fly. If you eat a Red-colored character, you can breathe fire. If you eat a Yellow-colored character, you can stomp on the ground to hurt enemies *When playing as a Pokémon Trainer, when a Pokémon dies, you get a dialog box asking which Pokémon you want to send next. You cannot send the same Pokémon you just sent out. *Angel Ring is now MUCH slower in between doing it. *Flat Zone 2 has been merged with Flat Zone from Melee. *1-1 or 1-2 (Mushroomy Kingdom) is now a stage option. *New Powerup: 1-Up Mushroom - Adds Additional Stock or Subtracts 1 Death (Depending on mode) *New Powerup: Butterfly Wings - Allows flight for non-flying characters. *New Powerup: Rings - Gives player 10 Rings, and the player has one free hit as long as he has rings. *New Powerup: Cursor - Does additional damage *Mr. Game and Watch has received major speed buffs and a new move where he pulls down a vine and can hang on it (Donkey Kong Jr. Reference) *The online servers reroute to "THE MSPAINT MUTI HOUSE SERVICE," a service that lets players play Brawl: The MS-Paint Hack online via a private server. Cosmetic Changes *All newcomers have a poorly-drawn mugshot *All non-newcomers have a poorly-cropped mugshot in place of their normal one. *The character select looks less professional *The main menu font is now Arial. Brawl High Story All was going well in Brawl High. Then, one day, a skeleton popped out and killed Classic Era Bob. Google+ Era Bob told everyone and they got scared. So, they went to fight the skeletons. One thing is for sure: They can't do it alone so they look for the help of the mighty Team Otaka (KFC Nyan Cat, Derpy Hooves, and Classic Tails) Brawl High Stages *Brawl High (Boss: Skeleton) *Emerald Coast (Rivals: Team Otaka: KFC Nyan Cat, Derpy Hooves, and Classic Tails) *The Apple, 3AM (Boss: Clippy) *Notebook High (Rival: Greg Heffley) *Wal-Mart *Linux Base (Bosses: Chrome OS-tan, Ubuntu-tan, Linux-tan) *Southtown (Boss: ROBLOX Online Daters) *World 8-4 from Super Mario Bros. (Boss: 8-Bit Bowser) (Rival: Bowser) *Underground Zone (Boss: Drill Eggman) *Gimmick Mountain Zone (Boss: The Doomsday Zone) *Crash Man (Rival: Crash Man) *Windows 95 (Boss: Windows 1.0-tan) *Ponyville (Rival: Dinky Hooves) *The Town of ROBLOXIA (Rival: Geese Howard) *Jungle Japes *Strikezone (Rival: Call of Duty Fanboy) (Boss: Noob Tuber) *Eric's House (Boss: PC Guy) (Rival: BrutalDoomSucks) *99th Street (Rival: Beat) (Boss: A.KU.MU) *The Great Maze 2 (Rival: Serious Super Sayin God Form 8 Shin Akuma Plus @) *MS PAINT LAND ZONE (Boss: MS-Paint Mario) *MS PAINT LAND WORLD (Boss: Sonic Picture) *MS PAINT LAND LAND (Boss: MS-Paint Clone WARZOR) *MS PAINT LAND (Boss: Skeleton) *MS PAINT BATTLE ZONE (Boss: Skeleton) Category:Hacks Category:Modifications Category:Mod Category:Wii Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Jet Set Radio Category:Mario Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:My Little Pony Category:Internet Category:Memes Category:Internet Memes Category:Sonic